


Secrets Hidden in Blood

by littlelottie_x



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, I'll Add tags as we go along, M/M, Minor Character Death, but also fluff, i can't tag relationships yet because spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Two powerful gangs, a suspicious murder, and a forbidden relationship that threatens to unveil every secret the members have been keeping from each other. When a misunderstanding leads to the start of a gang war, Jongdae knows he should try and put a stop to it before it can get any worse. But every time he thinks he can fix it, he falls even deeper in. Some things should stay secret...





	1. The Coffee Shop

Minseok POV  


Minseok sat idly by the window of the coffee shop, latte forgotten, as he watched the sun set slowly below the horizon. He loved lazy days like this when he could take his laptop, work on his university thesis and daydream about anything and everything. 

People left him alone here, and he had become quite good friends with one of the baristas which meant he sometimes got free drinks. This was definitely, completely, absolutely not the reason he frequented this coffee shop more than others.

 

As he took a sip of his now almost cold drink, a gust of the cool September breeze blew through the door accompanied by the gentle sound of the wind chimes attached to the doorframe. A boy about his age with floppy dark brown hair strolled into the shop alongside somebody he could honestly say was the prettiest person he’d ever seen, although if he was honest with himself, he found the first boy more attractive. 

He watched the sunlight reflect off the brown haired boy’s small earring which was casting a thin beam of golden light across the wooden floor. Minseok gazed transfixed for a few moments before he quickly caught himself, packing away his laptop and finishing up his coffee so that he could leave. He had homework due for his mathematics course tomorrow and he’d probably have to pull an all-nighter.

Groaning at the thought he picked up his grey coat from the back of the sofa chair he had been sat on and slowly made his way to the door, remembering to call out a friendly goodbye to Mark who was busy making the totally not cute boy’s coffee. His friend waved to him with a grin before returning to the coffee machine that had started angrily beeping at him. 

 

Minseok stifled a laugh at Mark’s inability to operate the coffee machine and, instead of leaving like he had planned, made his way over to the struggling barista. He rested a slim arm on the counter and leaned over before telling Mark with a small chuckle,  
“You need to press this button before you try and add anything else”. The poor barista flushed with embarrassment before muttering “I knew that” under his breath.  


“Sure, sure” Minseok replied good-naturedly, taking the liberty to quickly glance at the brown haired boy and his pretty friend before he began to make his way out again. The tinkle of the wind chimes followed him from onto the darkening street, as did the smell of coffee and the sound of two pairs of feet which got fainter as he heard the two boys walk the opposite way down the street.

Slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to glimpse the boys one last time as they exited the shop he made his way back to the dorms to make a start on his homework. Hooray for differential equations, he thought dejectedly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jongdae POV

Jongdae strode through the door of the coffee shop as the familiar tinkle of wind chimes sounded overhead. “If you manage to grow any taller you might hit your head on those things one day” Baekhyun mischievously told his friend as he scanned the board overhead to choose a drink. 

“Yeah, shut it shorty, we’re the same height” Jongdae murmured amiably.

“Does that mean you just called yourself short?” Baekhyun asked in mock surprise as he turned to the barista to order his drink, probably one that had far too much sugar and not enough coffee, Jongdae thought to himself.

 

It wasn’t often Baekhyun was able to come on jobs with him, he was usually cooped up in his apartment meticulously planning all of the group’s activities, so he wanted to let his friend stretch his legs a little after he had worked so hard to ensure this evening went smoothly. Or as smoothly as an assassination could go, given the circumstances.

“Baek, what did you order? The poor coffee machine is beeping in anger” Jongdae chuckled as the barista looked around frantically before experimentally pressing a few buttons on the machine.

A good-looking student, probably from the local university, Jongdae thought, took this moment to appear at the counter and lean over to talk to the now very embarrassed barista. He had noticed the boy as they had walked in, but only in the way that one would passively observe the only other person in a room. Now, however, he took in the boy’s almost feline eyes, the curve of his lips, and his soft dyed grey hair. 

 

A soft snigger from beside him brought him back and he saw Baekhyun watching him with amusement. Jongdae heard the conversation between the boy and the barista begin to end so he hissed, “Not a word Byun Baekhyun, otherwise I’m sending you home and Luhan can babysit you until I get back”, as he took the cup from the barista’s outstretched hand.

“Noooooo, Lu’s boring, I want to stay with you” Baekhyun whined, tugging at Jongdae’s sleeve as he tried to find a coin from his pockets. “Baek, I’m serious, behave or you’ll end up jeopardising this job. You know how important this is, you’re the one who planned most of it for us”. 

He paid the barista and they made their way out of the shop just as the grey-haired boy was turning off down the street. He and Baekhyun walked away in the other direction, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn’t managed to get a glimpse of the boy one last time before he left. He pushed the feeling deep down and felt his smile slide off his face as he thought about tonight’s job. Time to get serious, like he’d told Baekhyun. 

 

He couldn’t let the others down. This could be their way out of the life they’d never asked to be a part of.

A life of death, lies, and secrets hidden in blood.


	2. EXORBITANCE

Minseok slowly shuffled the stack of papers into a neat pile as he yawned, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips when he placed them down on his desk and looked at the time: 8:30pm. He had finally finished those differential equation questions thanks to the coffee boost; even if every so often he found himself thinking about the brown-haired boy. He would be halfway through a question when the boy’s adorably slanted eyebrows or his mischievous smirk would suddenly pop up in his mind. He didn’t mind the distraction though.

A breathy sigh had just left his lips when a loud bang reverberated throughout the room and his roommate Tao sauntered in, having kicked open the door with enough force to knock a man, or a lesser door, down. 

 

“Tao,” Minseok whined loudly, “We talked about not abusing the poor door, practice your wushu elsewhere”.

“I thought it would help you wake up from your studying boredom, did it work?” Tao asked, wandering into the room without closing the aforementioned abused door. 

Tao flopped down on his bed as he pulled out his phone, tapping out a quick message before turning to face his tired roommate. “I’m going out tonight, don’t wait up for me” he said to Minseok, who was drifting to sleep with his head resting on his arms.

Tao rose from the bed and stood behind the elder for a moment, contemplating the best way to wake his sleepy hyung up. He settled on spinning Minseok’s desk chair which resulting in the poor student on the floor, and Tao filming his predicament, probably to send to his friends’ group chat.

“Tao, what was that for” Minseok whispered angrily. It was at this moment that Tao knew…he fucked up. The elder only whispered when he was truly annoyed, and Tao realised he needed to get going with damage control.

“Ah, I was making sure you were studying and not sleeping, I was trying to help” Tao cried as Minseok chased him around the room holding a slipper. His giggling completely ruined the apology he was attempting to give and he was beginning to think he’d never be able to escape Minseok’s wrath when he heard a loud knock on the still-open door.

Saved by the proverbial bell, Tao thought as he turned to face their visitor. They must have looked a mess, a dishevelled Minseok brandishing a slipper at Tao as the younger tried desperately to evade him. Even though he had extensive martial arts training, he knew not to mess with an angry Minseok.

 

“Ah, Kris!” Tao greeted as the boy walked into the room. “Are we leaving now?” 

“Yeah, Yixing’s expecting us in fifteen minutes, which means we should have left a while ago…” Kris paused as he surveyed the mess the room had become and saw Minseok sat on his bed still holding the slipper. “What was going on in here?” he asked Tao in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing,” the younger brushed off with a smile, “Minseok and I were having a discussion on why he sleeps when he should be working”.

“Tao. Don’t lie to your friend. Tell him what actually happened and maybe I’ll consider letting you live.” Minseok growled from his seat on his bed.

Kris stifled a laugh as he imagined the small boy trying to hurt Tao in any way, let alone kill him. 

“Hey, Minseok, do you want to come out with us tonight?” Tao said suddenly.

Minseok looked at him in surprise, his glare immediately leaving his face as he turned Tao’s words over in his head. He didn’t know Tao’s friends personally, he had only heard about them, but he thought they sounded like nice people.

“Why are you asking me? You know I don’t go out partying” Minseok mumbled quietly as he looked at the floor. He had never gone to a college party or out to a club in his student career, so he had no idea what was expected of him if he went.

He was also a little scared of looking like the loser he had always been told he was.

 

“You should come, man” Kris said from his spot by the doorway. “You’ll have fun, we promise.”

“Please please please,” Tao whined cutely, “it’s my apology to you for pushing you out of your chair.”

Hearing this, Kris turned to Tao and smirked as he said with a chuckle, “So that’s what happened in here, I was very curious.”

 

Kris left to allow the two boys to get changed, and a sudden thought struck Minseok.

“Hey, Tao?” he asked the younger, who was struggling to get his legs into a pair of leather trousers. 

“Yeah?” Tao replied as he let out a sigh of relief when he got a leg into the pants.

“Where are we actually going?” Minseok questioned with a tilt of his head. Tao laughed and reached for his phone, showing Minseok a group chat with the details of the evening. He left the phone in Minseok’s hand as he finally got his other leg in and zipped the fly, pumping a fist in victory. “Tao 1, Pants 0” he muttered under his breath.

“Who’s the unicorn emoji?” Minseok asked in confusion as he passed the younger his phone.

“Oh that’s Yixing, we’re meeting him at the club, he’s a sweet kid” Tao mumbled affectionately as he texted the chat letting everyone know they were on their way.

 

Twenty minutes later and Minseok was stood outside the EXORBITANCE with his roommate, two strangers, and an uncomfortable amount of makeup courtesy of Tao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH so Tao and Kris have made their appearance (OT12 forever), and Minseokkie is on the way to his first party! How will it go for him? And what are Jongdae and Baekhyun getting up to? See you next chapter!  
> Lottie x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm hoping for this to turn into a fairly long series, and a lot of the story is already planned out,so if this is well-received be expecting weekly (hopefully) updates :)  
> As always, constructive criticism is more than appreciated!  
> Lottie x


End file.
